Unspoiled Surprises
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: "It's a surprise," Draco said, turning to face her, putting a hand in his pants' pocket. "And surprises are better left unspoiled." Written for the Unusual Engagement Competition


**AN: Written for the 'Unusual Engagement' Competition with the Letter 'F' for in the forest during sunset. I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

"Remind me again, why you're in such a hurry?"

They had been walking at a brisk pace for a little more than half an hour, and Hermione was getting annoyed. They had passed beautiful foliage that she didn't even know existed so close to Malfoy Manor, and Draco had refused to slow down to look.

He had suggested they take a stroll of the small woodland forest next to the Manor, because he had something to show her, but this, Hermione decided was most definitely not a stroll.

"Draco, what's the rush?" she asked again, striding to keep up with his pace.

"We've got to get there before sunset," he responded, not bothering to look her way.

"Get where?"

Draco halted abruptly and Hermione almost ran into him. "It's a surprise," he said, turning to face her, putting a hand in his pants' pocket. "And surprises are better left unspoiled."

He turned his back to her and started his pace again. "Come on, we're almost there." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Ten more minutes went by and Draco finally slowed down as they came across a wide clearing, filled with bright green grass and a thick carpet of bluebells; on the edges, black alder trees rounded in a circle, in the middle of the clearing, a lone white oak tree stood tall.

Hermione stood awed at the beauty of it all. "Wow…is this it? Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Draco smiled. "Part of it. Come here." He took her hand and led her over to the oak tree. The sun was in the middle of dipping down over the trees and was beginning to leave shadows under the trees.

"Look," he said, and pointed to the tree's strong trunk. Carved into the trunk was a scattered list of initials, some surrounded in hearts, others without it. Hermione reached out to touch the engravings carefully. "What is this?"

Draco beamed proudly. "For generations the men in my family having been taking their significant others out here to carve their names in this tree. It's like a vow of love, and a family tradition rolled into one."

Hermione blushed deeply and smiled at him and continued to examine the carvings. "That's so romantic. But we had to hurry out here for this? Wouldn't we have still made it if we were going at a slower pace?"

"Oh, sure," she could hear the smile in his voice, "but we'd be missing the sunset," he said behind her. She turned and found him on one knee.

Her face fell in shock as he beamed up at her, a small box open in his palm. "I know a lot of people would look past me because of what I've done, but ever since you gave me a chance, a _real_ chance, I realized I wanted to be with you forever. So, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione's shock grew into a wide smile. _So this is his surprise! It's brilliant; _he's_ brilliant!_

She nearly bowled him over as he rose from his kneel and pulling him into a tight embrace, she showered his face in kisses before bringing her lips to his and kissing him deeply.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco laughed, hugging her, pulling her back and placing the ring on her finger. "It's my great-great-great grandmother's; funny story actually-I found her portrait one day wondering about the Manor, and we had a conversation. She's magnificent, reminds me of you a bit. She's not in the least mean or prejudiced. And I told her about you, and she said that you sounded like a fantastic young woman and that I should go for it. And then, she told me where I could find her ring."

Hermione kissed him again. "You'll have to introduce me to her when we get back, then. She sounds fantastic."

"I will. So, love, do you want to carve our names into this wonderful tree?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. I'd love to."

Whittling away the century old bark, they carved 'DM' and 'HG' into the oak, and underneath it, 'Forever'.

…


End file.
